


What's a wound

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Crushes, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: Prompted on tumblr for "Mirage is wounded and she tends to him (while calling him an idiot bc duh this is Miraith) and yep, thats basically it





	What's a wound

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is one of my better works tbh, its written more from Mirages side than Wraiths i think ??? idk i hope u enjoy anywy  
this is also set with them not dating, just in case anyone got confused

The arena is unusually quiet.

It's making Mirages current act way too hard to maintain.

‘Current act’ you ask? Well, we are talking about Mirage, of course. Everything he does is an act. There are cameras everywhere, people are always watching. That includes his teammates, the enemies, the audience, the stars above. They’re all watching him. He needs to make sure they like him, that he’s funny, handsome; That he ticks all the boxes.

Elliot Witt? That’s an entirely different person.

Sure, they both care about people and they’re both funny and both handsome but, there are parts of Elliot he knows no one would like. 

He’s clingy, over-protective, nosy, emotional and he hates his stuttering. He hates himself the most. As of right now there’s only one person in the entire universe that knows his real self and its his mother and he wants to keep it that way.

The one person he’s scared of finding out his ‘real’ self? 

Wraith.

The one person he’s become most close to out of the legends (Pathfinder doesn’t count he’s not a person).

God, she is perfect. She’s so strong and determined, so beautiful and... Scary. Everything he ever wanted in a partner. She has changed over the time they’ve known each other, though. Wraith used to be cold to the touch, never smiling, always fighting. Only with time spent together did they earn each others trust.

He taught her how to smile.

He remembers the stupid joke he told that did it, some of his best content he decided then and there. 

It went something along the lines of--

“Mirage,”

Quickly, his eyes shift back into focus to come face to face with the one he was daydreaming about, Wraith.

“Hi!”

Her face is really close, when did she get there? Was he really that deep in his thoughts? Where on the island even are they?

She’s glaring, not in an angry way. More like an assessment; She’s looking for something.

"Something on my face…?"

His words are followed by a gulp he hoped wasn't too obvious as Wraiths frown gets more prominent. For being quite a distance shorter than himself, she can be so scary...

"Because there's something on yours, a pair of beautiful eyes."

Not even a charming smile and a wink could force the look of death on Wraiths face away. Though, she does get off her tip-toes to stand on the flat Earth instead, putting distance between their faces.

"How long are you going to try to hide that wound?"

Her voice is sure and stern, her arms fold across her chest and the look she gives him after would strike fear in any man. 

So maybe his attempt at covering his slight limp wasn’t good enough and so what she’s onto him, he knows how to handle this. Handle it like he handles everything else: act stupid.

“Uh… What’s a wound?”

_ Not that stupid! _

Wraith raises an eyebrow, she doesn’t need to say anything. She knows he’ll fess up and tell the truth, he always does. He quickly learned that Wraith knows when he’s lying, apparently his eyebrow twitches but Mirage thinks that's BS.

“Okay, you got me. I  _ swear _ it’s not that bad… really.”

She doesn’t buy that either, shaking her head and taking Mirages arm in a firm grip. He can do nothing but be pulled to a nearby tree and be forced to sit down, he doesn’t mind it.

“Aw are you worried about little 'ol me? You really are a sweetheart underneath all of that scary stuf--OWWWWchhh… owieeee ow!”

Both his legs are resting in front of him, Wraith was knelt beside him and already attacking his sore leg with prodding fingers. 

Leaning forward, he reaches for the fabric of his pants already obviously wet with blood and pulls towards him. Slowly, a fresh wound comes into view and the terrible make-shift job Mirage did to try to stop the bleeding. 

“Is that a leaf?”

“We had no more syringes okay! I was improvising…”

A long, tired sigh leaves wraiths lips as she takes off her own backpack and starts digging for what they both hope will be meds.

Both hands on the ground behind him, Mirage leans back and quietly watches her pull out everything they need. She’s so well prepared. Her beautiful blue eyes and silky black hair, slowly falling over her face as she remains knelt over Mirages wound. 

As he stares, he notices her scarf sits rather low from this angle, her collarbone just slightly coming into view. She’s gorgeous and he is so absolutely without a doubt in love with her.

“You’re staring.”

Once upon a time, he would have been surprised or embarrassed at being called out, but these days? He expects it. They’ve already had ‘the talk’ about what Wraith can do, he does it on purpose these days.

“I was just thinking, this is kind of romantic don't you think?” 

As his sentence finishes she pours a generous amount of alcohol onto his wound, more than what was needed but he doesn’t need to know that. The sound he made was loud and quickly controlled by the clench of his teeth, a fast glare sent her way.

“I don’t see anything romantic about it. What I do see is an  **idiot** who doesn’t know how to look after himself. What if we ran into enemies? Then what? You just limp around and slow us down? You’ll go down and be too far behind for us to recover you.” 

She hasn’t looked up even once, focusing solely on treating his wound. She really killed the mood, but she does have a point. He should have just asked for meds. 

His eyes meet with the ground they sit on, the talkative Mirage has nothing to say. Mainly because whatever he did say would probably just make Wraith angrier but its been awhile since he was scolded. He doesn’t mind this either.

“We wouldn’t make it without you, you know.” 

Her words force his eyes upwards, there he meets her own eyes. They’re filled with worry and even some anger. Though, after no words leave Mirages mouth, she turns back to her task. 

Slowly she begins to wrap it with a bandage, tight but still circulating blood to his foot. Her words still linger in Mirages mind, a part of him doesn’t believe her. Elliot doesn’t believe her, but that’s for him to think about later when he’s alone.

“I know you’re only saying that to make me feel better and it’s working.”

He quickly thinks up a sentence to lighten the mood and it works, kind of. Wraith looks over at him with a small smile and a shake of her head.

“No. I mean it. You're an asset to this team, Mirage. You keep everyone grounded when you’re not too busy limping behind us with some wound you didn’t tell anyone about! Don’t do this shit again!”

As she finishes wrapping the bandage, she leaves it with one last poke and Mirage grits his teeth.

“Ouch! Fine! okay! Geez…”

Wraith puts all the stuff back in her bag and puts it back on, offering Mirage a hand which he gladly takes. He slowly rises up onto two feet and Wraith offers her weight to keep him stable. It’s not entirely needed but he’ll take any excuse to be close to Wraith for even a couple of seconds longer.

“Thanks for that, Wraith...”

As she distances herself and leaves him standing on his own, they start walking. Her smile remains small but genuine nonetheless.

“One day ill get back at you, just watch. You’re ‘gonna be all ‘help i've fallen and i cant get up!’ and strong and powerful Mirage is ‘gonna come in and sweep you off your feet and rescue you bridal style and you’ll have no choice but to dramatically fall in love with me. Calling it right now.”

A beautiful laugh fills the arena and Mirage smiles and chuckles as well, absorbing the beautiful sight in front of him.

“Yeah sure, for that to happen at all you need to be strong and powerful.”

“What are you saying? That i'm not strong and powerful right now? I’ll have you know I graduated at the top of my class-”

“No! No not that again! Stop! I was joking!”

“Yeah that's what i thought.”

Banter is quickly followed by more laughs as the pair walk to try catch up with Pathfinder, shoulders gently brushing.


End file.
